Rival Farms
by SilverWingedRaven
Summary: Ash was a nice boy. Great with animals and always got along great with everyone. Everyone except Lillian that is. Not only is her farm his competition, but she's got a crush on a certain florist just like Ash has. Will Lillian walk all over Ash like she allways has or will Cam be enough motivation for Ash to stand up for himself. Please read and review! Rating may go up.


**A/N: Alright, I know I'm supposed to be working on other fics right now, but I've wanted to write this for a really long time now. I absolutely ADORE CamxAsh fics, it's hard to go wrong with them. So I decided that I should finally get around to writing one; even though I'm twisted and totally suck at writing anything romantic that doesn't result in death** **(Don't ask where I'm going with "King of the Jungle" cause I really don't know myself.). So, please tell me what you think. I'm so nervous!**

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own Harvest Moon, so stop asking!**

**Warning: BL. Get over it you homophobes, I don't need you telling me how sick this is.**

Our story begins on a late, spring afternoon. Ash had just finished his work for the day and was relaxing on the fence that kept his animals away from the townspeople. He watched as his sister played with a little girl from Konohana and Georgia brushed her horses. In his mind, there was nothing better than sitting here without a care in the world. If only he could stay like this forever…

"Hey, suspenders." The strawberry blonde was awakened from his daydreaming by the relatively new farmer in town. "Watcha doing'?"

"Hey, Lillian." He grumbled. "I _was_ relaxing." There was something about that girl that always put Ash in a mood. And not the sexy kind of mood; I mean the 'I'm-on-my-man period-so-stop-breathing-my-air-or-I'll-kill-your-family-and-friends-with-a-chainsaw' kind of mood.

It's not that he had anything against _her_; she was actually kind of nice. He remembered how she used to give him eggs and milk. They weren't very good quality, mind you, but it's the thought that counts. There was just one thing about her that Ash couldn't stand enough to make him hate that girl.

She had a crush on Cam. Ash didn't care if Cam wasn't gay; he still had dibs on the brunette. What's more, his sweet florist was actually _acknowledging_ her pathetic attempts at flirting. The very thought of that made his stomach churn…

Lillian snapped her fingers. "Hey space cadet, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" The blonde snapped out of his daze. "Sorry, no." that boy could be ready to rip someone's head off, but he would still use his manners.

The female farmer let out a short sigh. "I asked if you knew any extra ways to get my chickens ready for the animal festival."

"No, just brush them more often and make sure they're well fed." Ash tried to slip back into that state of happiness he was in before Lillian showed up, but she sat himself down next to him.

"Do you think Cam will be at the festival?"

_Lie_ he thought. _Lie lie lie._ "I-I don't know."

"Don't lie to me Ash." She turned towards him, her expression dark. "I need to know this. I NEED IT." You could practically see the lightning flashing behind her.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about." _Darn it, why can't I lie?_

Lillian reached out and gripped Ash's suspenders, shaking him vigorously. "TELL ME OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"O-Okay! Yes he'll be there!"

She immediately released the blonde farmer and went back into 'cute-and-innocent-I-couldn't-hurt-a-fly' mode. "Thanks Ash! I can't wait to impress Cam by beating you!" She giggled as she stood up and walked away.

Ash just stared at her in bewilderment. Even though she'd done that sort of thing to him on multiple occasions, she'd never failed to leave him dumbstruck. How could she switch between being a sweet little farmer to a coldhearted beast and back so quickly and effortlessly?

Ash let out a sigh. The city did crazy things to people.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter one! No Cam, I know, but he'll come in the next chapter!**

**Like? Hate? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
